Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an antenna system, and more particularly, to an antenna system for improving isolation.
Description of the Related Art
With advancement in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy user demands, having wireless communication functions implemented in mobile devices is a must. Some devices cover a large range of wireless communication fields; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems with frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. On the contrary, some devices cover a relatively small range of wireless communication fields; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
An antenna system is indispensable in a mobile device supporting wireless communication. However, since the interior space of a mobile device is very limited, multiple antennas are usually disposed close to each other, and such a design causes serious interference between antennas. As a result, there is a need to design a new antenna system for solving the problem of bad isolation in a conventional antenna system.